helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
M-line club
M-line club (エムライン クラブ) is a fanclub for talent, mostly former Hello! Project members. Members ;Current Members *Nakazawa Yuko (2009-) *Iida Kaori (2009-) *Yasuda Kei (2009-) *Yaguchi Mari (2009-) *Ishikawa Rika (2009-) *Tsuji Nozomi (2009-) *Takahashi Ai (2011-) *Niigaki Risa (2012-) *Mano Erina (2013-) *LoVendoЯ (2013-) **Tanaka Reina ** ** *Sudo Maasa (2015-) *Kumai Yurina (2015-) *PINK CRES. (2016-) **Natsuyaki Miyabi ** ** *Michishige Sayumi (2017-) *Yajima Maimi (2017-) *Nakajima Saki (2017-) *Suzuki Airi (2017-) *Okai Chisato (2017-) *Shimizu Saki (2017-) *Kudo Haruka (2017-) ;Former Members *Yoshizawa Hitomi (2009-2018) *Ongaku Gatas (2009-2010) **Satoda Mai **Korenaga Miki **Noto Arisa **Sengoku Minami *Konno Asami (2009-2011) *Ogawa Makoto (2009-2015) *Abe Natsumi (2009-2016) *Fujimoto Miki (2009-2016) * (2013-2016) *Kusumi Koharu (2010-2016) History M-line club began operating in April 2009 under UP-FRONT INTERNATIONAL. The founding members were the following Elder Club graduates: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki, and Tsuji Nozomi; as well as Satoda Mai, Konno Asami, Korenaga Miki, Noto Arisa, and Sengoku Minami all under Ongaku Gatas."HOME." (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2009-04-05. (Archived) On December 28, 2009, it was announced that Satoda Mai, Korenaga Miki, Noto Arisa, and Sengoku Minami would leave the fanclub as of April 2010."Ｍ－ｌｉｎｅ ｃｌｕｂよりお知らせです。" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2009-12-28. On July 1, 2010, Kusumi Koharu joined."M-line clubより久住小春に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2010-07-01. On March 31, 2011, Konno Asami left and M-line club to join TV Tokyo."紺野あさ美、2011年からテレビ東京のアナウンサーに" (in Japanese). natalie. 2010-10-01. On October 3, 2011, Takahashi Ai joined."高橋愛 M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2011-10-03. On May 21, 2012, Niigaki Risa joined."新垣里沙 M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2012-05-21. In March 2013, Mano Erina joined."真野恵里菜 M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2013-02-23. In June 2013, Tanaka Reina, , , and joined as LoVendoЯ."LoVendoЯ　M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2013-05-22. As of September 17, 2013, operations were moved from UP-FRONT INTERNATIONAL to ."M-line club会員の皆さまへお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2013-09-20. On March 31, 2015, Ogawa Makoto left and M-line club to retire from entertainment activities."小川麻琴に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2015-03-13. In May 2015, Sudo Maasa and Kumai Yurina joined."須藤茉麻・熊井友理奈　M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2015-04-30. On January 24, 2016, it was announced that Abe Natsumi and Fujimoto Miki would both leave M-line club as of March 2016."M-line clubからの大切なお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2016-01-24. On May 20, 2016, Natsuyaki Miyabi, , and joined as PINK CRES.."夏焼雅 新グループ　M-line club加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2016-05-20. On September 16, 2016, Uozumi Yuki left M-line club in accordance with her graduation from LoVendoЯ and separation with UP-FRONT CREATE."LoVendoЯ　魚住有希に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). LoVendoЯ Official Site. 2016-07-23."[EN Announcement concerning Yuki Uozumi]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-07-23. On November 30, 2016, Kusumi Koharu left after she had decided not to renew her contract with J.P ROOM."「久住小春に関するご報告」" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2016-11-29. In spring 2017, Michishige Sayumi joined."道重さゆみ　M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2016-12-26. On July 10, 2017, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, and Okai Chisato joined."矢島舞美・中島早貴・鈴木愛理・岡井千聖　M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2017-07-10. On August 24, 2017, Shimizu Saki joined."清水佐紀　M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2017-08-24. On December 7, 2017, Kudo Haruka announced that she would join M-line club following her graduation from Hello! Project,Kudo Haruka. "最後のリハーサル 工藤 遥" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2017-12-07. and her profile was added to the site two days later. On September 28, 2018, Yoshizawa Hitomi left M-line club as a result of the termination of her contract with J.P ROOM."吉澤ひとみに関するご報告" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2018-09-28. M-line Memory DVDs *2009.10.xx M-line Memory Vol.1 *2010.02.xx M-line Memory Vol.2 *2010.06.xx M-line Memory Vol.3 *2011.02.xx M-line Memory Vol.4 *2011.04.xx M-line Memory Vol.5 *2011.08.xx M-line Memory Vol.6 *2012.02.xx M-line Memory Vol.7 *2012.10.xx M-line Memory Vol.8 *2013.03.xx M-line Memory Vol.9 *2013.04.xx M-line Memory Vol.10 *2013.06.xx M-line Memory Vol.11 *2013.10.xx M-line Memory Vol.12 *2014.02.xx M-line Memory Vol.13 *2014.06.xx M-line Memory Vol.14 *2014.08.xx M-line Memory Vol.15 *2014.12.xx M-line Memory Vol.16 *2015.06.xx M-line Memory Vol.17 *2015.08.xx M-line Memory Vol.18 *2015.11.xx M-line Memory Vol.19 *2015.12.xx M-line Memory Vol.20 *2016.01.xx M-line Memory Vol.21 *2016.10.xx M-line Memory Vol.22 *2017.03.xx M-line Memory Vol.23 *2018.06.26 M-line Memory Vol.24 Lives *2014.03.01~03.02 M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ *2018.06.21 Okai Chisato FC Live ① ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 1998~2006~ -A, Watashi mo Omedetou!- *2018.09.22 Okai Chisato FC Live ② ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2007-2012~ *2019.02.11 Okai Chisato FC Live ③ ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2013-2018~ Events *2010.09.11~12 Konno Asami & Ogawa Makoto no "Shuu"-kakusai Tour! *2010.12.07~08 Konno Asami FC Event ~Konno wa Ashita Kara mo Konno Desu~ *2012.10.08 Abe Natsumi FC Event Nacchural Room ~Minna ni Aitai~ *2012.11.25~11.26 Ishikawa Rika FC Event ~Rika Kora~ *2013.02.16 Niigaki Risa Fanclub Event *2013.02.18~02.19 Abe Natsumi Nacchural Room 2 ~Minna ni Mata Aitai~ *2013.05.25~05.26 Ogawa Makoto・Niigaki Risa FC Event *2013.06.08 Abe Natsumi FC Event Nacchural Room 3 ~Minna ni Mata 2 Aitai~ *2013.09.08 Kemeko no Heya Vol.2 ~Niigaki-san Irasshai~ *2013.10.13 Niigaki Risa Birthday Event ~25th Birthday party! Chotto Hayai Kedo~ *2013.11.11 Tanaka Reina Birthday Event ~OtsukaReina Kai 2 ~Minna Hisashiburi~!~ *2014.01.19 Ishikawa Rika Birthday Event ~Ishikawa Rika 29sai, Otona Desu~ *2014.05.05 Niigaki Risa Fanclub Event ~5gatsu 5ka wa Gaki-san no Hi~ *2014.06.01 Ishikawa Rika・Yoshizawa Hitomi・Ogawa Makoto FC Event ~IshiYoshi(O)~ *2014.09.14 Takahashi Ai Birthday Event HAPPY B'DAY TO ME *2014.09.15 Abe Natsumi FC Event Nacchural Room 4 ~Minna ni Mata 3 Aitai~ *2014.11.11 Tanaka Reina Birthday Event OtsukaReina Kai 3 ~Love Love ♡ HAPPY NIGHT~ *2015.01.17 Ishikawa Rika Birthday Event ~Minna mo Watashi mo HAPPY♡~ *2015.03.23 Abe Natsumi FC Event Nacchural Room 5 ~Minna ni Mata 4 Aitai~ *2015.05.06 Tanaka Reina Fanclub Event ~Reina no Jiyuu Jikan~ *2015.07.05 Morning Musume 4ki Debut 15 Shuunen Kinen Fanclub Event *2015.09.19 Abe Natsumi FC Event Nacchural Room 7 ~S.W. Special~ *2015.09.26 Takahashi Ai Birthday Event HAPPY B'DAY TO Meee. *2015.10.20 Niigaki Risa Birthday Event 27 *2015.11.11 Tanaka Reina Birthday Event OtsukaReina Kai 4 ~26sai ni Nacchatta yo!!~ *2016.02.21 Natsumi Abe M-line club Last Event *2016.08.06 Natsuyaki Miyabi Shin Group Ohirome Fanclub Event Are You ready? *2016.08.11 Takahashi Ai・Tanaka Reina FC Event T&T ~Kiroi to Mizuiro~ *2016.09.17 Takahashi Ai Birthday Event HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO Meee.30 *2016.11.11 Tanaka Reina Birthday Event OtsukaReina Kai 5 ~27sai kaa.~ *2016.12.17 Niigaki Risa Fanclub Event *2017.03.03 Sudo Maasa・Kumai Yurina FC Event "KuMaazu Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai" *2017.05.03 Takahashi Ai・Tanaka Reina FC Event T&T ~Kiroi to Mizuiro~ Vol.2 *2017.07.13 Michishige Sayumi FC Event 2017 ~Kawaii Birthday Party~ *2017.08.03 Kumai Yurina FC Event "8×3=24" *2017.08.24 Pink Cres. Party! ~Pink 1 Shuunen & Natsuyaki Miyabi Birthday Special~ *2017.09.10 Takahashi Ai Birthday Event HAPPY B'DAY TO Meee.31 *2017.11.11 Tanaka Reina Birthday Event OtsukaReina Kai 6 ~28sai♡Kyou Made Arigato. Kore Kara mo Yoroshiku ne!~ *2017.11.24 Shimizu Saki FC Event ~SHIMIZU SAKI 26kaime no B-B-B-Birthday Party!!!~ *2018.02.05 Nakajima Saki Birthday Event *2018.03.10 Yajima Maimi Fanclub Event Maimi's Squall *2018.03.24 Sudo Maasa・Kumai Yurina FC Event "KuMaazu Pose wa Date ja nai!" *2018.04.21 PINK CRES. PETIT Party! *2018.05.04 Takahashi Ai・Niigaki Risa FC Event AiGaki DISCO 2018 ~Time Slip~ *2018.06.23 PINK CRES. PETIT Party! ~Challenge Hen~ *2018.07.13 Michishige Sayumi Birthday Event 2018 *2018.07.30 Michishige Sayumi・Tanaka Reina 6ki 15 Shuunen Omedetou Event *2018.08.03 Kumai Yurina Birthday Event ~ENJOY!25♡~ *2018.08.11 Suzuki Airi FC Event Dai 1kai Airi Mania Kai ~Budokan Otsukare / A Sou Ieba 24sai Omedetou~ *2018.08.25 Pink Cres. HBD Party! ~PINK& Miyabi SP~ *2018.09.08 Takahashi Ai Birthday Event HAPPY B'DAY TO Meee.32 *2018.10.28 Pink Cres. Halloween Petit Party! ~with Nihe's birthday~ *2018.11.29 Tanaka Reina Birthday Event OtsukaReina Kai 7! ~7 tte Nanka Yokunai?~ *2018.12.09 Shimizu Saki FC Event ~SHIMIZU SAKI Choppiri Hayai Christmas!?~ *2019.02.05 Nakajima Saki Birthday Event 2019 *2019.02.07 Yajima Maimi Birthday Event 2019 Bus Tours *2011.11.26~28 M-line club presents Abe Natsumi "Dekkaidoo~♪ Hokkaido!! Tour" *2012.10.13~10.14 Takahashi Ai Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka *2015.02.14~02.15 LoVendoЯ Fanclub Tour in Yamaguchi *2017.12.16~12.17 Michishige Sayumi Fanclub Tour in Izu *2018.11.02~11.04 Yajima Maimi Fanclub Tour Maimi's Travel Yajimans Aki no Dai Undoukai in Fukushima 2paku 3ka no Tabi *2018.12.01~12.02 Michishige Sayumi Fanclub Tour 2018 in Hamamatsu *2019.01.19~01.20 Okai Chisato Fanclub Tour ~Boso de Asa Ii Hanashi~ References }} External Links *M-line club Official Site Category:M-line Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:7th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Mano Erina Category:Berryz Koubou Category:LoVendoR Category:PINK CRES. Category:C-ute Category:M-line Fanclub DVD